


Дживс и tarte de pommes

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история, в которой попытки Берти стать идеальным джентльменом в глазах Дживса заканчиваются неуклюжими метафорами, организацией клуба любителей Шекспира и музыкой, похожей на рев умирающего льва</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и tarte de pommes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Tarte de Pommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552961) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 
  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Tarte de Pommes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552961) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



Вечер в «Трутнях» оказался просто сногсшибательным, поэтому наутро я припал к чудодейственному эликсиру Дживса с утроенным рвением: после того как первый же глоток разнес меня вдребезги, смел бренные остатки в совок для мусора и воскресил вновь из праха, словно похоронная церемония задом наперед, я обрел силу духа, достаточную, чтобы напустить на себя вид, преисполненный степенной серьезности, сдобренной капелькой самодовольства. Совсем как у престарелого пекинеса, тугого на оба уха, но все же не совсем оглохшего.

 

Необходимость в такой метаморфозе без тени иронии объяснялась тем, что до Бертрама наконец-таки дошло, что Дживсу в качестве идеального объекта страсти и, что гораздо важнее, спутника жизни подойдет малый, видом и образом жизни смахивающий на полуглухого престарелого пекинеса. А раз так, Вустер просто не может его разочаровывать. 

Но я должен вернуться немного назад. Дело в том, что через некоторое время после знакомства Дживс и я обнаружили, что у нас гораздо больше общего, чем у большинства господ и слуг, или, иначе говоря, ровно столько же общего, сколько у большинства господ и слуг, но все-таки капельку больше, чем у тех господ и слуг, один из которых инверт, потому что мы оба оказались таковыми. Словом, не вдаваясь во все подробности, просто скажу, что камердинер не может постоянно выуживать своего нанимателя из бесконечных проблем, связанных с нежеланными помолвками, не поняв в один прекрасный момент, что этот самый наниматель вообще категорически не хочет связывать себя узами подобного рода. А еще однажды Бинго весьма опрометчиво, если я правильно употребляю слово «опрометчиво», попытался флиртовать с вашим покорным слугой, и Дживс стал свидетелем... некоей сцены на диване, после которой последовали заверения в отсутствии какой-либо опасности шантажа с его стороны.

Бинго по своему обыкновению в самом скором времени переключился с Вустера на другую персону, но я не хочу создавать впечатление, будто считаю мудрым шагом в такой щекотливой ситуации немедленно взять и влюбиться в своего камердинера.  
Признаю, есть парни, которые, обнаружив схожие со своими наклонности в ком-то, кто хотя бы отдаленно не противен сердцу, уму и душе, быстренько впиваются в губы этого самого кого-то, потому что найти себе подобных иногда бывает чертовски сложно, а одиночество порой горше самых горьких трав. 

Но я никогда подобным не занимался. Знать, что другой парень – инверт, хорошо и полезно, но это вовсе не означает, что нужно немедленно хвататься за шанс и тут же предлагать ему свое тело и душу. Если ты знаешь с определенностью, например, что владелец фруктового сада, растущего по соседству, не возражает, если прохожий сорвет пару-тройку фруктов с ветки, то не кричишь: «Вот те на!», а спокойненько прикидываешь, хочется тебе яблока или нет. 

Так и с Дживсом. Между нами определенно существовало теплое чувство, но мы вовсе не горели желанием наброситься и съесть друг друга, если развивать мою метафору дальше, чем стоило бы. Так все и продолжалось, товарищеские чувства между нами крепли, а романтические даже не намечались, и все шло вполне неплохо. 

До тех пор, пока до меня в конце концов не дошло, что Дживс – не яблоко. Отныне сдерживание вполне определенных телесных порывов стало мало походить на чинное соблюдение границ фруктового сада, а смахивало, скорее, на решительный отказ от восхитительной стряпни повара тети Далии Анатоля, несмотря на разлитые в воздухе пьянящие ароматы. В общем, что-то такое же изысканное, желаемое всем существом и одновременно настолько знакомое, что, кажется, каждой своей клеточкой помнишь те дивные ощущения и только потом осознаешь, что ничего подобного не было и в помине. 

Но любить Дживса, если уж на то пошло, оказалось даже мучительнее вышеописанных страданий. Одним своим существованием он перечеркивал лучшие из метафор. Совсем не яблоко, определенно. 

Проблема была в том, что, сколько бы я ни бросал на Дживса нежные взгляды, в ответ ничего подобного не получал. Какие бы изменения в чувствах между нами ни произошли, это случилось в одностороннем порядке. Очевидно, Дживс по-прежнему рассматривал Вустера в фруктово-яблочном смысле. 

Оно и не удивительно. В конце концов, Дживс был обязан своим первоклассным успехам по выпутыванию меня из всяческих помолвок не только своей диете, богатой рыбой, но также и тому, что девицы обычно рассматривали Бертрама как неплохой запасной вариант. Дживсу просто незачем было обращать свое внимание на парня, стоящего так низко на брачной иерархической л. 

Я не мог сказать точно, с кем он заводил отношения и как долго они длились, но, судя по его вкусам в других сферах, Дживс выбирал только к самое лучшее, и, конечно, это лучшее, если у него была хотя бы капля мозгов, отвечало ему полной взаимностью. Правда, у нас были разные представления о «лучшем», и самый яркий тому пример наши стычки по поводу одежды, но я хорошо знаю, что Дживсу по душе, а что нет, и тут мы опять возвращаемся к важности уже упоминавшегося тут пекинеса. Каждый парень, о котором Дживс при мне отзывался одобрительно, чем-то да смахивает на него. Все они читают толстые книги. И ни один не швыряется булочками. 

А поскольку нет в этом мире никого, кто был бы мне дороже Дживса, а всякие там выкрутасы, пристрастия и маленькие слабости моей персоны и рядом с ним не стояли, я закатил вечернику в «Трутнях», наутро подбодрил себя воскрешающим эликсиром и, приняв скорбный вид пекинеса, просветил Дживса по поводу вышеозначенной вечеринки. 

– Дживс, – сказал я. – Вчера я отпраздновал окончание целой эпохи.  
– Сэр?  
– Времена, когда я состоял в клубе «Трутни», подошли к концу. С этого самого дня все увеселения будут проходить без Бертрама. 

Дживс помедлил у дверей, заставив мое сердце затрепетать в надежде, что вот сейчас он объявит, что членство в «Трутнях» – единственное, что стояло между нами, и присоединится ко мне на кровати, но он сказал только:

– Да, сэр? Весьма неожиданное решение. Могу я поинтересоваться, что именно побудило вас к подобному шагу?

Ответ на этот вопрос требовал определенной изворотливости, ведь не мог же я сказать, что решил… ну… извернуться крайне неудобным образом исключительно для того, чтобы его порадовать – только тетушки находят подобное очаровательным, – и определенно Дживс не оценил бы моих усилий, если бы узнал, что я в самом деле их прилагал. Непринужденная физическая и интеллектуальная безупречность – вот что могло поразить Дживса. Поэтому я неразборчиво пробормотал в чашку с чаем что-то о том, что последнее время охладел к увеселительным мероприятиям.

– Все это дурацкая чепуха, – подвел я итог, слишком поздно сообразив, что Дживс вряд ли использует выражения подобного рода, а раз уж я решил, что Дживс – венец всего (что, без сомнения, так и есть), значит он заслуживает по меньшей мере второго Дживса, ну, или самое приближенное к нему подобие, которым я наверняка смогу стать, если хорошенько постараюсь. Так что надо было последить за языком. 

– Не можешь ли ты порекомендовать мне другой клуб, Дживс? Более подходящий зрелому человеку, если я правильно употребляю тут слово «зрелый».

Дживс по-прежнему смотрел на меня так, словно я демонстрировал интересные симптомы загадочной болезни по части сэра Родерика и прямо сейчас намеревался сжевать портьеры. 

В конце концов он изрек:  
– «Западный лев», сэр, прекрасно зарекомендовал себя в лучших кругах общества. 

Кто бы сомневался, я и слыхом не слыхивал о таком клубе, и это стало очередным доказательством того, что лучшие круги общества начертаны где-то очень далеко отсюда, и если я хочу заслужить расположение моего камердинера, мне придется долго и упорно тащиться в их направлении. 

– Отлично, – сказал я и, чтобы закрепить эффект от разговора, заказал яичницу с б., удостоверившись, что выговорил «бекон» полностью, как полагается. Дживс, мерцая, выплыл за дверь. Это было особое, весьма озадаченное мерцание, что вселило в меня определенную надежду. Ведь он же мог в любой момент вернуться и сказать, что любит меня без всяких изменений. И тогда не нужно будет вступать в новый клуб, о котором я впервые слышал, переживать разлуку с друзьями и постоянно следить за выражением лица. Дживс подарит мне свою любовь, я подарю ему взамен всего себя, и мы будем очень счастливы. 

Но вместо признаний в любви он принес мне завтрак. Ну что ж, Рим не сразу строился. Бертрам Вустер не может стать другим человеком всего за одну ночь, если только у Дживса не припасено какого-нибудь зелья на этот случай.

 

Мистеру Вустеру редко удавалось меня удивить. На самом деле, на ум приходит только один случай: инцидент, произошедший на диване при участии мистера Литтла. Так было до этого дня. Я никогда не питал особого расположения к клубу «Трутни», где царили весьма фривольные нравы, но у меня было достаточно оснований полагать, что мистеру Вустеру нравилось проводить там время. 

Я подозревал, что выход моего нанимателя из клуба был вызван разладом с прочими завсегдатаями «Трутней». Подобные случаи были известны, и, несмотря на то, что мистер Вустер был одним из самых незлопамятных джентльменов, которых я знал, время от времени пренебрежительное отношение друзей его весьма обижало. 

Должен заметить, что, хотя я весьма благодарен за высокие отзывы обо мне из уст многочисленных товарищей мистера Вустера, сам я не могу сказать о них того же. Они всегда бесцеремонно требуют от него многих услуг и жертв, но почти ничего не готовы предложить взамен. Поэтому я предположил, что странное решение мистера Вустера вызвано их поведением, и посчитал, что мой наниматель вернется в стены родного клуба достаточно скоро. 

Порекомендовав «Западный лев» в тайной надежде, что мистер Вустер будет так впечатлен интеллектуальной атмосферой этого клуба, что решит подольше там задержаться, я отдавал себе отчет, насколько слаба эта надежда. Несмотря на то, что к мистеру Вустеру я был куда снисходительнее, чем к его многочисленным знакомым, я полагал, что моему нанимателю не помешало бы чуть больше внутреннего достоинства, коим обладали джентльмены из прошлых и лучших времен. 

Сколь многое уже было сказано и написано о том, что нужно быть крайне осторожным в своих желаниях. 

После первого посещения «Западного льва» мистер Вустер вернулся домой, адресовав мне улыбку, которую я мог охарактеризовать не иначе как вежливую и начисто лишенную привычной жизнерадостности. 

– Привет, Дживс, – сказал он.

Я принял его пальто.  
– Надеюсь, вы провели приятный вечер?  
– О, да, – сказал он. – Было весело до чертиков… то есть, я хотел сказать, да, вполне себе. 

Его лицо приняло странное напряженное выражение, словно он очень старался не проглотить собственный язык, и когда он вновь заговорил, речь его была больше похожа на декламацию:  
– Все было вполне на уровне, Дживс. В любом случае, куда более впечатляюще, чем толпа в «Трутнях». Предвкушаю еще много таких же приятных вечеров в этом клубе. 

Затем он крепко сжал губы, а у меня возникло странное чувство, будто откуда-то ощутимо потянуло холодом. 

– Сэр, вы хорошо…  
– Да, вполне хорошо, – прервал он меня, пожав плечами.  
–…себя чувствуете?  
– Отлично, – подтвердил он. – Прекрасно. В самом деле, лучше не бывает.

И вновь плотно сомкнув губы, он несколько раз кивнул в подтверждение своих слов, а затем сел за пианино.

Мне всегда доставляла удовольствие игра мистера Вустера, отличавшаяся мелодичностью даже при исполнении песен, к которым я обычно отношусь с легким презрением, поэтому, найдя себе необременительное занятие в комнате, я решил задержаться (было бы неподобающе слишком очевидным образом выразить свои намерения насладиться его игрой, явно не предназначавшейся для публики, а ведь у мистера Вустера имеется одно из легких несоответствий манерам истинного джентльмена – и одновременно крайне привлекательное качество как работодателя: неумение относиться ко мне, да и к любому другому слуге, словно к узору на обоях). Но в этот вечер игра мистера Вустера была столь же странной и нетипичной, как и его речь. Он играл, перефразируя Уайльда, скорее старательно, чем с подлинным чувством, словно выполнял урок и явно не вкладывал душу в музыку, которая была гораздо сдержаннее обычно исполняемых им мелодий.

И что особенно интересно, в других обстоятельствах я бы, несомненно, получил большое удовольствие от выбора репертуара. Очевидно, случайным образом мистер Вустер извлек из стопки партитур произведения моих самых любимых композиторов. Некоторые из них я находил поистине великолепными. Но в странно-бездушном исполнении мистера Вустера знакомое звучание действовало на меня угнетающе.  
Прекрасно зная, каким умелым пианистом был мистер Вустер, я решил было, что он выбрал такую манеру игры нарочно, шутки ради, но чем дольше я слушал, тем больше меня одолевали сомнения. 

В конце концов, посредством музыки можно выразить разные оттенки душевной боли. В игре мистера Вустера изначальный мотив произведения – религиозные метания и разрушающее отчаяние – трансформировались в страдания человека, надевшего не по размеру узкие туфли, что заставляло воспринимать музыку по-иному: изначальный замысел композитора, состоящий в созерцании величественности и ничтожности Вселенной, звучал мольбой об облегчении, достаточно явственной в своем роде. 

Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание тот факт, что сыграно это было довольно посредственно, без обычной прочувствованности и легкости. И именно из-за этого несоответствия мелодия и ее исполнение казались такими невыразительными. 

Почему-то в спину вновь повеяло уже знакомым холодом. 

Я пришел к заключению, что, вопреки заверениям мистера Вустера, его душевное состояние было далеко от нормы. Возможно, он до сих пор страдал от сердечной драмы, которую предпочитал не обсуждать со мной, несмотря на схожесть наших взглядов по данному предмету. 

Я решил в ближайшее время быть предельно строгим в отношении мистера Литтла. Мистер Вустер, несмотря ни на что, заслуживал гораздо лучшего сердечного друга, чем выбранный им индивидуум, и я, со своей стороны, хотел использовать каждую возможность, чтобы тем или иным образом дать это понять не только мистеру Литтлу, но и любому, кто ввергнет моего нанимателя в подобное состояние, беспокоясь единственно о своем собственном благополучии. 

Что касается самого мистера Вустера, я решил впредь обращаться с ним как можно мягче и выполнять свои обязанности на самом высоком уровне. 

С течением времени игра мистера Вустера значительно улучшилась, но круг исполняемых им композиций с того самого дня не менялся. Я предположил, что вкусы любого джентльмена со временем спонтанно совершенствуются. Или же обстановка «Западного льва» столь благотворно повлияла на его чувство прекрасного.

 

«Пропади пропадом этот "Западный лев"», – думал я каждый вечер, тащась в клуб во имя поддержания легенды о безумном восторге, который якобы испытывал к этому заведению, тем самым пытаясь заслужить одобрение в глазах Дживса. Я получил членство исключительно благодаря доброму имени Вустера, и исключительно благодаря доброму имени Вустера меня оттуда до сих пор не вышибли, поскольку никому из тамошних завсегдатаев Бертрам не пришелся по душе. Вначале меня подвергли безжалостному допросу по поводу моих предков – я поведал им немного про битву при Креси, и эту историю они проглотили, как кошка блюдце сливок, – а также вкусов и убеждений. Там, где я не мог скопировать вкусы Дживса, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как честно заявить о своих, и это не встретило одобрения у действующих членов клуба. Выяснилось, что они совсем не уважают кинематограф и ни один из них, даже пребывая в самом глупейшем своем состоянии, никогда не срывал шлемов с полицейских. Правда, я ясно дал понять, что не занимался ничем таким уже много лет, а в тот злосчастный раз просто перебрал с горячительным, тем не менее блюдо под названием «Бертрам Вустер» оказалось безнадежно испорченным, если можно так выразиться, и никто не хотел отведать из него ни кусочка. 

Но все равно я был обречен проводить уйму часов в клубе, ведь это место Дживс совершенно однозначно одобрял. Такое чертовски умное умозаключение пришло мне в голову потому, что именно Дживс порекомендовал мне туда вступить. 

В первый вечер после клуба я притащил домой новые музыкальные партитуры в надежде, что Дживс решит, будто они просто извлечены на свет из какого-нибудь пыльного угла. План, который, должен сказать, я провернул вполне успешно. Во все последующие посещения «Льва», выдав траурные «приветики» тем его членам, которые менее прочих походили на драконов, я затворялся в библиотеке. Причем не в поисках тех захватывающих историй, которыми я обычно зачитывался, а таких, которые Дживс наверняка хотел бы видеть на книжной полке объекта своих нежных чувств. Это оказалось несложно, потому что в библиотеке «Западного льва» царили те самые ужасающие литературные вкусы, что делают любое чтиво бесконечным и бесплодным, как пустыня Сахара. И тут я наткнулся на Шекспира, с которым свел знакомство еще в школе и среди прочих считал его весьма занимательным. Если набраться терпения и пробиться сквозь нудные предисловия, написанные парнями, которым никогда не стать Шекспирами, как бы им того ни хотелось, сами вещицы окажутся вполне неплохи: не особо длинные, некоторые местами даже забавные, а другие под завязку заполнены убийствами. 

В конце концов, тип в толстых окулярах посоветовал мне брать книги домой, что, как я подозреваю, было вежливой попыткой выпроводить Бертрама из клуба, и мне даже было жаль, что из его плана так ничего и не вышло. Честное слово, я частенько сталкивался с неодобрением собственных тетушек, но только недавно стал испытывать сочувствие к людям, которых разочаровывало само мое существование. Ведь с этим мучительно сложно было что-то сделать, о чем свидетельствовало то, что Дживс так упорно не проникался ко мне н.ч.  
В общем, отныне я читал и дома, и в клубе, где вызывал раздражение уже не только своим присутствием, но и лишением библиотеки доброй половины трудов Шекспира. И я ведь даже не хотел их ни за что наказывать – просто так сложились обстоятельства.

И именно Шекспир подарил мне проблеск надежды.

Очевидно, вся эта кутерьма принесла определенные плоды, потому что Дживс стал крайне внимательным к юному господину, хотя, возможно, секрет успеха заключался не в том, что мой хитрый план действовал, а в том, что Дживс просто решил поощрить меня за добровольный торжественный отказ от всех цветных вещиц в гардеробе, по поводу которых мы нередко сцеплялись в прошлом. Он по-прежнему продолжал подавать мне напитки и давать советы по поводу времяпрепровождения и всякого такого, но пробить брешь в его броне удалось только Шекспиру. 

– Проведете вечер дома, сэр?  
– Только сегодня. Честное слово, ни на что не променяю «Льва», – сказал я, втайне мечтая, чтобы этот чертов клуб сгорел дотла. – Просто хочу обновить в памяти некоторые моменты, а то давненько не открывал.

Я еще раз мысленно повторил сказанное и пришел к выводу, что ничего неуместного не наговорил, но с такими вещами бдительность лишней не бывает. Я продемонстрировал Дживсу название книги, окончательно захлопывая ловушку. 

– «Много шума из ничего», – громко прочел Дживс вслух в явном замешательстве, и голос его определенно дрогнул. Нечасто можно лицезреть Дживса выбитым из колеи, и в обычных обстоятельствах я бы непременно ощутил некоторую гордость, но поскольку уже несколько месяцев тянул лямку по самоусовершенствованию, честно говоря, считал, что он вполне мог бы и сам заметить изменения, превратившие меня в человека, отвечающего всем его высоким запросам. 

– Это, конечно, комедия, – сказал я с уверенностью, которой был обязан предварительной подготовке к этому разговору. – Но я обнаружил, что у Шекспира даже несерьезные вещи полны… эээ… глубины и фрактальной сложности. 

Эту фразу я вычитал в предисловии и даже не поленился выяснить значение слово «фрактальный», нанеся таким образом очередной удар по своему невежеству. Потом меня понесло дальше, и, продолжив разглагольствовать о пьесе, я добавил, что старушку Геро наверняка ожидают довольно трудные времена с Клавдио, который совершенно не похож на завидного жениха, учитывая, как ужасно он с ней обошелся, хотя, с другой стороны, папаша ее не лучше, так что бедной девушке предстоит выбор меньшего из зол. А в таком случае неизвестное зло куда предпочтительнее, не так ли?

Лицо Дживса во время моей тирады принимало все более забавное выражение: не надутой лягушки, как обычно, и даже не удивления, а… как бы это сказать… словно он пытался определить, какие приправы находятся в супе, который ему подали на обед.  
– Я раньше не задумывался над этим, сэр. Полагаю, я читал пьесу в достаточно юном возрасте и никогда не ставил под сомнение счастливый финал, прописанный автором, но, вполне возможно, вы правы в своем предположении относительно будущего этой пары.  
– Точно. Думаю, что Беатриче и Бенедикт – совсем другое дело. Они наверняка будут жить душа в душу.  
– Вероятно, сэр. Особенно учитывая, что в их отношениях присутствует искра, способная разжечь пламя страсти.

Мое сердце ощутимо подпрыгнуло при словах «пламя страсти», которые прозвучали очень многообещающе.  
– Я могу принести домой еще несколько томов, если хочешь. У меня неограниченный доступ в клубную библиотеку. Можем говорить о Шекспире сколько душе угодно, – предложил я и тут же спохватился, что зря не ввернул цитату о тепле уютной постели, которая даже в отрыве от скрытого в ней подтекста пришлась бы весьма кстати. Тепло, постель и уют стояли в моем личном списке всего на одну ступеньку ниже Дживса и вообще в последнее время рассматривались исключительно в связи с ним.  
– Я был бы очень рад, сэр, – сказал на это Дживс. Странное выражение с его лица никуда не делось. 

 

Со временем у нас с мистером Вустером установились совершенно иные правила домашнего уклада. Каждый аспект его нового странного поведения становился камнем преткновения в прочном фундаменте нашей жизни, поэтому нужно было либо каким-либо образом признать это, либо аккуратно обходить, делая вид, что ничего не происходит.

Музыкальные упражнения мистера Вустера по-прежнему тяготели к сдержанной классике, их звучание отличалось судорожностью и болезненностью, пока практика не принесла свои плоды, сказавшись, по крайней мере, на техничности исполнения. Меланхоличные ноты просачивались в каждую мелодию, как вода в корни дерева, и если можно сравнить музыку с живым существом, то такая пища вряд ли была способна напитать ее. И все же его игрой невозможно было не заслушаться. Не раз я ловил себя на том, что дыхание пресекалось в груди, и надеялся, вопреки всему, что какая-нибудь пьеса, какой бы она ни была солидной, настолько затронет за душу мистера Вустера, что он забудется и вернется к прежней задорной манере исполнения, которой была пронизана его игра еще совсем недавно. 

Порой он интересовался моим мнением. Было одинаково невозможно как уклониться от ответа, так и рассыпаться в похвалах, к тому же, объективно говоря, технически его игра улучшилась, и зачастую все сложные пассажи были выполнены практически безупречно. Поэтому я обычно ссылался на то, что мне всегда нравились эти пьесы, скрывая, что в последнее время начал их просто ненавидеть. 

По крайней мере, я еще не начал ненавидеть процесс его одевания. Это было даже приятно. Каждый день я без всяких возражений с его стороны воплощал в нем образ идеального джентльмена. Он стал крайне внимательным к вопросам благопристойности, в некоторых аспектах превзойдя даже меня, поэтому если мои предложения и встречали у мистера Вустера отпор, который сам он называл «небольшим противостоянием», то касались они самых мельчайших оттенков цветовой гаммы.

По вечерам он отправлялся в «Западный лев», где проводил несколько часов, потом возвращался всегда в одиночестве и совершенно трезвый. Времена, когда после посещения клуба меня посвящали в запутанные, но увлекательные истории из жизни своих друзей, тоже безвозвратно миновали. Обычно он приносил с собой томик Шекспира, и последующие беседы были, без преувеличения, усладой моих вечеров и самым приятным занятием, которое я когда-либо разделял с другим человеком.  
Как я и говорил мистеру Вустеру, впервые я познакомился с творчеством Шекспира, будучи ребенком, и, несмотря на то, что я изредка перечитывал некоторые вещи, общее впечатление о нем с той поры оставалось неизменным. Мистер Вустер вскользь упоминал, что «пролистал их разок-другой», но, кажется, совершенно не испытывал проблем с совмещением впечатлений из прошлого и настоящего, и в любом случае обладал достаточно своеобразной, но не лишенной логики точкой зрения на некоторые вещи, которая вызывала у меня живейший интерес. Некоторые могут указать на недопустимость подобного глубокого и детального обсуждения литературы между нанимателем и его слугой, особенно если подобные обсуждения велись так регулярно и основательно, как наши разговоры с мистером Вустером, когда стирались границы в положении между нами, и в запале мы безраздельно дарили друг другу все внимание. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы первый протестовал против подобного вопиющего непрофессионализма. 

Но, как я уже говорил, ничто и никогда прежде не дарило мне такого удовольствия, к тому же я теперь так редко наблюдал мистера Вустера в расслабленном состоянии, что готов был принести в жертву свои стандарты профессионализма, чтобы почаще видеть его улыбку. 

Из наших обсуждений «Гамлета»:  
– По мне, если кто из умерших в этой истории и заслужил всяческое сочувствие, так это Горацио или, вот еще, Офелия. Даже не знаю, кто из них кого переплюнет, ведь на этих бедняг пролились реки крови, и только лишь потому, что они оказались знакомы с Гамлетом.  
– Возможно, если бы он достиг более значительных успехов, следуя заветам отца…  
– Немного феодального духа для принца Датского? Но тот тип все-таки был его дядей. То есть я хочу сказать, что не стал бы гоняться с топором за тетей Агатой по навету призрака.

Из обсуждений «Короля Лира»:  
– Мой двоюродный дядя составил точно такое же завещание, было дело. Я тебе не рассказывал о нем, Дживс?

«Двенадцатая ночь»:  
– Послушай-ка, так странно, что Оливия втюрилась в Себастьяна, он же откровенный тюфяк, разве нет? Ведь Виола ей понравилась, потому что оказалась довольно решительной особой.  
– В самом деле, сэр. Поскольку теперь я обладаю некоторыми познаниями в данной области, мне пришло в голову, что сердечные склонности Себастьяна в большей степени направлены на…  
– Антонио, да. Я тоже так думаю. Антонио прогадал со сделкой, как и Оливия. Видишь ли, Финкл-Ноттлу нужна Бассет, а Антонио и Оливии – нет. В смысле, не Бассет.

Наша дискуссия по поводу «Двенадцатой ночи» завершилась прискорбно быстро, поскольку мистер Вустер вдруг вспомнил, что одна из пьес в его исполнении звучит далеко не идеально. Оставив меня, он сел за пианино, и первые ноты раздавшейся мелодии прозвучали уныло, как похоронный марш, несмотря на то, что эта конкретная пьеса отличалась определенной легкостью. 

Я молча наблюдал за ним. 

С эстетической точки зрения я всегда находил мистера Вустера привлекательным. В самом начале моей службы, когда я мало что знал о своем нанимателе, я порой даже позволял себе некоторые невинные фантазии о его формах. Но чем дальше, тем явственнее становилось, что мистер Вустер имел мало общего с идеалом джентльмена, живущем в моем воображении, и к тому времени, когда стало очевидным, что его романтические порывы направлены в том же направлении, что и мои, вопрос о влечении между нами был уже снят с повестки дня. Тем не менее я питал определенную теплоту к мистеру Вустеру, потому что, откровенно говоря, совершенно невозможно было не проникнуться к нему теплыми чувствами. 

Вот только сейчас передо мной был не тот мистер Вустер, которого я знал, а совершенно другой человек – не совсем незнакомец, а, скорее, отражение моих представлений об идеале, которые с годами закостенели, как и мои детские впечатления от Шекспира. Я видел джентльмена, изысканно одетого и безукоризненно аккуратного. Человека, знакомого с творчеством композиторов Средних веков и исполняющего их произведения со скрупулезной техничностью. Рассуждающего о классической литературе. Принадлежащего к одному из лучших столичных клубов. Человека, который никогда, если только его не вынуждают к этому исключительные обстоятельства, не использует слов «чертовски», «приветики» и «пока-пока». Джентльмена, чей облик красноречиво свидетельствовал о том, что он и близко не знаком с понятием «угодить в суп». 

Я вспомнил некоторые обороты, которые ранее использовал в этом тексте для характеристики мистера Вустера, когда с ним начала происходить удивительная метаморфоза. «Образец настоящего джентльмена», – написал я, и в тот момент мне в самом деле показалось, что передо мной не человек, а некий собирательный образ. Нечто плоское и лишенное цветов. Эрзац некогда искрящейся бурлящей жизни. 

Что еще хуже – он напомнил мне сочиненное мной в свое время эссе. Конечно, я никогда не доверил его бумаге – в юные годы я усвоил надлежащие способы сокрытия подобного рода информации и был предельно осторожен, но это не имело значения, у меня в голове оно было написано. Предметом данного эссе были размышления, каким бы я хотел видеть настоящего джентльмена. И каким бы я хотел видеть человека, которого мог бы предпочесть всем прочим.

И вот теперь, когда передо мной был именно такой джентльмен, все во мне восставало против этого, словно я по ошибке выловил совсем не ту рыбу, которую хотел, и внутренний голос шептал мне: «Брось ее, я хочу совершенно другого».

Мистер Вустер стал джентльменом, о котором я мог только мечтать, но ирония заключалась в том, что я питал нежные чувства к прежнему мистеру Вустеру: дружелюбному, щедрому, решительному, веселому, жизнерадостному, пересыпающему речь сленговыми словечками и неформальному во всех смыслах, которые были недоступны мне. Но главное, он был счастлив тогда, потому что нынешнее состояние мистера Вустера можно было назвать каким угодно, только не счастливым, за исключением тех моментов, когда мы обсуждали Шекспира. Я, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что его поведение радикальным образом переменилось, и подозревал, что он так и не восстановил душевное равновесие, но до сих пор понятия не имел ни о степени его страданий, ни о глубине моего чувства, пока ясно не увидел разницы между человеком, каким он был, и человеком, которым он стал. Между этими противоположными полюсами происходящее здесь и сейчас, словно двуликая амфора, обрело для меня подлинный смысл, как и мои неосознаваемые до сей поры чувства. Все встало на свои места.

Если коротко, осознание моей любви к мистеру Вустеру пришло одновременно с пониманием того, что своей новой манерой держаться он разбивает мне сердце.

И тут он вдруг поднял на меня глаза.  
– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Дживс? Ты как-то странно выглядишь.  
– Со мной все в порядке, сэр.  
– Тебе не понравилась пьеса?  
– Она превосходна, сэр, – сказал я и тут же решил воспользоваться случаем. – Но, может быть, попробуете сыграть что-то более легкое?  
Я должен был попробовать извлечь мистера Вустера из камня, в который он превратил себя. И если я буду так же изобретателен, как Пигмалион, возможно, мне удастся вдохнуть в него прежнюю жизнь.  
– Гендель?  
Я принял вид, который, как мне было прекрасно известно, он называл «выражением надутой лягушки».  
– Не Гендель, определенно. Возможно, что-то более энергичное и современное.  
– Современное? – озадаченно переспросил мистер Вустер, словно не был до конца уверен, как правильно произнести это слово. Сейчас он был похож на человека, отчаянно балансирующего на краю обрыва.  
– Мелодии из мюзик-холлов, сэр. Пободрее.  
– То есть ты сейчас в настроении послушать нечто подобное?  
– Именно, сэр. Хотя, конечно, решать вам.  
– Нет-нет. Я только считал, что такие настроения не для тебя.  
– Я обнаружил, что в последнее время сделал много удивительных открытий относительно своих предпочтений, сэр. Вкусы – преходящая вещь, когда речь заходит о… чем-то действительно ценном.  
– О песенках из мюзик-холлов?  
– Как скажете, сэр.

Он заиграл. Понадобилось некоторое время и несколько аккордов, чтобы уловить настроение песни, но вскоре она зазвучала с той бесшабашной легкостью, что отличала прежнюю манеру исполнения мистера Вустера. Более того, на лице его заиграла улыбка, хотя вряд ли он осознавал этот факт. Эта бессмысленная песенка, преимущественно про любовь, в которой большое значение уделялось сравнениям с определенными сладостями, доставила мне радость, несравнимую с прослушиванием всех классических произведений вместе взятых. Потом я еще несколько дней напевал ее про себя.

 

Есть известная байка про то, как лягушку бросили в кастрюлю с водой и постепенно нагревали до тех пор, пока несчастное создание не сварилось живьем, потому что не додумалось выскочить из закипающей воды, в отличие от тех случаев, когда ее сразу бросали в кипяток. Эта процедура всегда казалась Вустеру малость жестокой, хотя тетя Агата, без сомнений, постоянно такое проделывает, да еще и зловеще улыбается, склоняясь над кастрюлями. 

Я – живое доказательство того, что верно и обратное, и что постепенное охлаждение воды в кастрюле точно так же способно ввергнуть лягушку в полнейшее замешательство. Она жива, дергается и скачет, и в то же время постоянно недоумевает: почему вода не пузырится, почему над ней не вьется пар? Наверняка здесь есть какой-то подвох. А как же причина, по которой лягушка терпеливо дожидалась, пока не превратится в лягушачий суп? Что она себе думает обо всем этом?

Бертрам неожиданно оказался в положении этой самой лягушки. 

– Слушай-ка, Дживс, – воскликнул я, пораженный настолько, что забыл о строгой цензуре, который обычно подвергал подобные выражения, так и норовившие сорваться с языка. – Не припомню у себя этого галстука.  
– Нет, сэр? Очень странно.  
– Вообще-то, что-то подобное припоминаю, но я совершенно уверен, что избавился от него. Ты же не рылся в баках с прошлогодним мусором, нет?  
– Нет, сэр. Должно быть, этот экземпляр просто ускользнул от вашего внимания.  
– Он же фиолетовый.  
– Я бы описал этот цвет как сливовый, сэр, и рекомендовал бы вам смело сочетать данный галстук с черным и серым. Вопрос его происхождения несущественен. Тем более что он вам весьма идет.  
Я вскинул глаза, отыскав его отражение в зеркале.  
– Правда?  
– Чрезвычайно, сэр.  
– Отличненько, – порадовался я. – То есть, как скажешь, Дживс. 

Было приятно вернуть немного красок в облик Вустера, и если Дживс не возражал, то исчезла единственная причина для возражений, верно? Может, таким образом жизнь в нашем обиталище входила в русло, которое изначально было для нее проложено, возможно, Дживс поначалу сопротивлялся, а теперь отринул сомнения. Во всяком случае, невозможно отрицать, что его взгляд, направленный на мое отражение в зеркале, был совершенно не похож на взгляд, которым обычно одаривают полуглухого пекинеса.

– Дживс…  
– Полагаю, этот галстук послужит прекрасным дополнением вашего гардероба, сэр, – сказал он и исчез за дверью.

Допустим, славный малый готов был смириться с существованием одного сливового галстука в гардеробе Бертрама, но Дживс начал извлекать откуда-то эти предметы, словно фокусник разноцветные шарфы из рукавов, и, говоря «разноцветные», я имею в виду буквальный смысл этого слова, поскольку вещицы становились все ярче и ярче и в конце концов превратились в безумное буйство красок, аккуратно повязанное вокруг моей шеи. 

– Это травянисто-зеленый, сэр.  
– Нет, этот цвет называется не желтым, сэр, а охровым.

Довольно модная галстучная расцветка, которая вроде бы даже получила особое название «послеобеденной». Главным вопросом, не дававшим мне покоя, оставалось: как я умудрился проглядеть их в своем гардеробе и почему Дживс, тот самый старина Дживс, внезапно выдавал фразочки типа: «Я полагаю, такая полоска весьма популярна в Америке, сэр, и не следует отставать от модных тенденций». 

Единственный раз, когда новый ритм жизни дал небольшой сбой, случился, когда Дживс повязал на мою шею голубой шелк с розовыми орхидеями. После этого он вдруг застыл, глядя на отражение в зеркале, и произнес:  
– Приношу свои извинения, сэр.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– У всего есть предел, – ответил он каким-то придушенным голосом, и не успел я глазом моргнуть, как через секунду галстук уже тлел на каминной решетке, а в последующие два дня Дживс одевал меня исключительно в серое. Никогда не знаешь, что на уме у камердинеров, как ни старайся проникнуть в эту тайну. 

А потом меня просто ошарашили новостями о «Западном льве».  
– Я слышал, сэр, что, несмотря на свою репутацию, это рассадник возмутительных пороков.  
Я навострил уши.  
– А?  
По моему опыту, не стоит поспешно судить о возмутительности каких-то там пороков: иногда все оказывается на самом деле мерзко, но порой выясняется, что речь шла всего-навсего о «Трутнях» или, например, об изгибе Дживсовых губ.

Кстати, о вышеупомянутых губах, сейчас они сложились в нечто, весьма напоминающее улыбку.  
– В основном финансовые махинации, сэр. Незаконные операции, совершавшиеся под маской формальной благопристойности. Я бы посоветовал вам выйти из клуба, прежде чем вмешается полиция.

Никаких больше снобов, задирающих нос перед презренным Вустером. Никакой бездарной траты времени в библиотеке, где стопки книг погребали меня заживо и не с кем было словом перемолвиться, не говоря уже о полном отсутствии там Дживса, с которым можно было бы их обсудить. Ощутимо дрогнувшим голосом, что вообще-то не пристало человеку, чьи предки прошли такой славный путь завоеваний, я сказал:  
– Что ж, лучше всего так и сделать.  
– Могу я внести предложение по восстановлению вашего членства в «Трутнях», сэр?  
– В «Трутнях», – постарался повторить я тоном, ровным, словно тротуар.  
Но Дживс явно не собирался на этом останавливаться.  
– Именно, сэр. Если будет проводиться полицейское расследование, дознаватели, учитывая ваше возвращение в «Трутни», придут к заключению, что «Лев» просто не отвечал вашим вкусам, в то время как вступление в третий клуб может быть расценено, как попытка заметания следов. Я не говорю, что так обязательно будет, сэр, но возможность этого есть.  
– Ты же презираешь «Трутни», Дживс.  
– Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, сэр, – возразил он, и черт меня возьми, если в этом заявлении не проскользнуло гораздо больше чувства, нежели Дживс обычно позволял себе. Как и всегда в подобных случаях это прозвучало до чертиков странно, словно он пытался примерить на ногу чужой ботинок. Впрочем, Дживс поспешил пролить свет на ситуацию:  
– Полагаю, данный курс действий будет наиболее благоприятным, сэр. К тому же вам наверняка не хватает компании ваших друзей.

Должен сказать, в последней его фразе прозвучало некоторое сомнение, но концовка скрасила впечатление:  
– Хитросплетения их жизненных историй зачастую весьма оживляют вашу собственную, сэр, разве не так?  
Поскольку он не усомнился в том, что слово «оживляют» – именно то, что ему нужно, я заключил, что так оно и есть. Что ж, наверняка такой выдающийся ум, как у Дживса, не может питаться исключительно Шекспиром, ему для полной загрузки необходимы впридачу Финк-Ноттлы и Глоссопы в качестве своеобразной умственной зарядки. Только я до сих пор пребывал в уверенности, что Дживс готов на определенное взаимодействие с Вустером лишь на условиях, на которых обычно взаимодействуют со льдом, скользя по нему на коньках: другими словами, пока лед гладкий, ровный и прохладный. Впрочем, ничего хорошего не выйдет, если я буду упираться – проверено опытным путем, – и если уж сердце Дживса устояло перед многократно проявленной уступчивостью, то и железная воля тут тоже вряд ли поможет. 

– Что ж, думаю, на нашей фамильной чести не лучшим образом скажется обвинение в финансовых как-их-там.  
– Именно, сэр.  
– Значит, я просто обязан вернуться в «Трутни».  
– Как скажете, сэр. – И тут его лицо вдруг приняло выражение, которое бывает у человека, внезапно проглотившего термита: – Тогда полный вперед, сэр.  
Казалось, больше всего на свете ему хотелось притвориться, что это была латынь.  
– Полный вперед?  
– Именно, сэр.  
– Дживс, ты не можешь просто расхаживать вокруг, восклицая «полный вперед»!  
– Я знаю из авторитетного источника, – ответил он, – что данное выражение может использоваться в неформальной обстановке лучшими из людей.  
В отличие от комплиментов, которые он расточал цветным ярким галстукам, эти слова прозвучали искренне, словно он и в самом деле так думал. Кто-то, бывший, без сомнения, олицетворением добродетели и ума, приучил Дживса к подобным фразочкам. Я ощутил укол непрошеной ревности. В любом случае, я-то вряд ли окажусь среди «достойных».  
– Тогда полный вперед, Дживс, – сказал я, и уголок его рта чуть приподнялся в намеке на улыбку.

Итак, воды, в которых плавала лягушка, начали потихоньку остывать. И лягушка была этим не на шутку ошарашена, о чем не уставала квакать. В любом случае, не быть несчастным оказалось чертовски здорово. Я уверен, что какой-нибудь философ уже озвучил это до меня, и Дживс тоже прямо-таки светился от радости. А когда Дживс светится от радости, обычно не до рассуждений, как да почему, ты просто нежишься в исходящих от него лучах жизнерадостности, и все. 

Поэтому, исключительно чтобы порадовать Дживса, я надевал одежду ярких вызывающих оттенков (за исключением цветастых галстуков), пересыпал наши разговоры выразительными словечками, иногда заглядывал в «Трутни» и даже однажды влип в памятную историю со Стиффи Бинг. Такие вещи ниспосланы нам в испытание, как мне не раз твердили. Но проблема была в том, что я вел себя совсем как прежде, с каждым днем все больше напоминая старину Берти Вустера (с некоторыми усовершенствованиями вроде шекспировских чтений, по-прежнему фигурировавших в меню), и Дживс не испытывал к этому бедолаге ничего, кроме феодальной преданности. 

Быть может, – печально думалось мне, особенно бессонными ночами, – все равно ничего бы не вышло, как ни изворачивайся, как ни укладывайся на жестком ложе из игл. Я о чем: Гонория Глоссоп может внезапно увлечься кинематографом и заняться выращиванием котят, но это все равно не заставит меня воспылать к ней нежными чувствами. Все же люди не влюбляются в других людей только потому, что с этими другими им удобно. Например, я полюбил Дживса, лучшего из лучших, достойнейшего из достойнейших, а ведь он годами не позволял мне надевать зеленые полосатые брюки, так что удобство в таких материях совершенно ни при чем, это совершенно разные какие-то-там штуки.

Люди не становятся автоматически для других людей изысканной французской стряпней, если вы улавливаете ход моих мыслей. Загвоздка в том, что я могу навсегда остаться для Дживса тем самым пресловутым яблоком, тогда как все прочие парни всегда будут яблоками для меня. И по этому поводу я мог сказать только одно: случившееся изрядно отвратило меня от этих злополучных фруктов. 

Я уже готов был признать поражение и погрузиться в уныние неразделенного чувства, когда вдруг лягушка выскочила из кастрюли одним мощным прыжком.

(Если вы, кстати, удивляетесь, почему я так упорно продолжаю толковать о лягушках и яблоках, мои единственным ответом на это будет многозначительно поднятая бровь и мученическое выражение лица. Мы, писатели, отваживающиеся поднимать щекотливые вопросы любви, зачастую не можем говорить открыто, а вынуждены пользоваться шифром, известным в определенных кругах, и, учитывая, что эта вещь никогда не выйдет в свет, я использую метафоры, хорошо знакомые нам с Дживсом: про яблоки я сам рассказал ему немного погодя, а вот про лягушку известно пока только мне одному, и я подозреваю, что для Дживса она тоже окажется сюрпризом. Такие оригинальные литературные находки крайне важны для любого сюжета.)

Но я отвлекся. Так вот, как-то вечером мы по уши увязли в обсуждении «Сна в летнюю ночь» – я наконец разорился на собрание сочинений, потому как больше не мог тайком таскать их из библиотеки «Льва», – и я уже открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, не кажется ли Дживсу, что, если приглядеться, добрая половина влюбленных парочек у Шекспира – довольно странные ребята, как вдруг он произнес «Прошу прощения, сэр», словно случайно что-то выронил, и поцеловал меня прямо в губы. 

 

Должен признать, что мое решение было обусловлено горячкой всевозрастающей привязанности, которую я питал к мистеру Вустеру. Вообще-то я считал, что он все еще не в полной мере вернулся в прежнее состояние духа и внутренней гармонии, и даже приобрел детективный роман, который планировал наутро преподнести ему в подарок. В свое оправдание могу сказать только, что на лице мистера Вустера играла улыбка, его шейный аксессуар особенно гармонировал с костюмом, и только что отзвучала популярная песенка в его исполнении, в которой то и дело поминались фиалки. В общем, он был почти прежним и представлял собой самое прекрасное зрелище из тех, что я когда-либо видел. Я просто не смог совладать с собой.

В обычных обстоятельствах я бы не советовал внезапно и без предупреждения целовать своего нанимателя. Чтобы прийти в конечном итоге к желаемым взаимоотношениям, нужно действовать медленно и продуманно, и, вероятно, дать второй стороне возможность первой осознать необходимость дальнейших шагов. Однако если вы томитесь ожиданием достаточно долгое время, если любовь поселилась в вашем сердце (пусть и без вашего на то ведома) годы назад, а за последний месяц превратилась во вполне осознанное, яркое и болезненное чувство, а объект вашей любви настаивает на обсуждении интриг Титании и Оберона, проявляя при этом необычайную прозорливость, поцелуй – весьма приемлемый способ заставить его наконец-то умолкнуть, сполна насладиться привкусом бренди на его языке и даже позволить себе чуть прихватить зубами его нижнюю губу. 

Энтузиазм, с которым мистер Вустер ответил на поцелуй, развеял все сомнения в эффективности этой стратегии.  
Дело закончилось тем, что он практически на мне растянулся.

– Ну и ну, Дживс, – задыхаясь, произнес он.  
– В самом деле, сэр.

Он очертил мой профиль большим пальцем, и выражение его лица при этом нельзя было описать иначе, как жаждущее.  
– Ты не представляешь, старина, как часто я хотел… Только я знал, что не вызываю у тебя никакого интереса, – тут он добавил фразу о яблоках, истинный смысл которой, признаться, от меня ускользнул. – Я самым позорным образом провалил попытку стать тем, кого тебе хотелось бы видеть рядом. Наверное, ты давно заметил мои жалкие потуги и проявил немного жалости к Бертраму. Хотя, скажу тебе, – прибавил он, на этот раз сконцентрировавшись на форме моего левого уха, – я не собираюсь жаловаться.

Я заговорил прежде, чем ощутил дыхание знакомого уже холода. Теперь он ледяной тяжестью лег мне на грудь. 

– Все ваши усилия… все потому, что вы полагали, будто я хотел видеть вас именно таким?  
– Да, что-то вроде такого правильного во всех отношениях парня типа тебя, только для меня это оказалось довольно унылым опытом. Ну, знаешь, изгнание из «Трутней», эта заунывная музыка и все такое. Но вкусы же меняются, разве нет? Полагаю, мода на Бертрама пришлась наконец тебе ко двору, а идеи о том, каким должен быть приличный джентльмен, слегка эволюционировали. Твои взгляды на мой старый гардероб…  
–Вы были так несчастны, – тихо сказал я.

Он поднял брови.  
– Несчастлив, Дживс? Не думаю.  
– Вынуждены жить чужой жизнью.  
– Ну, может, немного, – согласился он. – Но оно того стоило, – тут он ткнулся губам мне в шею и пробормотал: – Меня много раз пытались усовершенствовать, Дживс, а теперь в первый раз я захотел усовершенствоваться сам. Прими это как залог того, что я смогу стать тем, кем ты только пожелаешь.

Ранее я полагал, что вид откровенно несчастного мистера Вустера причинял мне душевные страдания, но теперь осознал, что они не шли ни в какое сравнение с испытанным мною при этом признании – насколько далеко он готов был зайти в попытке угодить мне. Все мышцы в моем теле вдруг одеревенели. Мистер Вустер поднял голову.

– Ты что, сомневаешься в своем м.г., Дживс?  
– Я был глупцом, сэр.  
– Ты? Ни в коем случае. – Он потянул мой воротничок. – Кроме того, по-моему, сейчас не совсем подходящий момент для обсуждения…  
– Мне не стоило позволять вам переделывать себя в угоду моим вкусам.  
– Но я же и вправду не отвечал твоим вкусам, – возразил он тоном, не терпящим возражений, искренне не допуская возможности иного. – Это же сработало, верно? Я люблю тебя, Дживс, а что может быть большим доказательством любви, чем что-то там такое всего себя, – тут в его взгляде промелькнуло знакомое мне смущенное выражение. – Прости за «что-то там такое», мой язык на полной скорости обходит медленную соображалку. Постой, или теперь словечки типа «что-то там такое» разрешаются? Среди прочей чепухи?  
– Я совершенно не считался с вашими чувствами.  
– Ерунда. Я что-то не заметил, – и он скользнул телом вдоль моей ноги.

Я вплел пальцы ему в волосы, преимущественно, чтобы сдержаться самому, нежели доставить ему удовольствие.  
– Я не считался с вашими чувствами, сэр, и с моими собственными. Вы вынуждены были превратить себя в человека, которого, по вашим представлениям, я желал бы видеть рядом, вернее, боюсь, что как раз по моим собственным представлениям. А мне нужно было дать вам понять то, что давным-давно должно было стать очевидным для меня: на самом деле мне нужны были именно вы.

Изменения, произошедшие при этих словах в мистере Вустере, были видны невооруженным глазом. Вместо раздражения на признание в том, что я, не осознавая своих чувств, заставил нас участвовать в этом мучительном затянувшемся фарсе, крайне негативно повлиявшем на наш совместный уклад, он отреагировал по своему обыкновению: вознаградил меня самой широкой искренней улыбкой, которую я только имел счастье наблюдать. 

– В самом деле, Дживс? Всего лишь я?  
– Я едва ли использовал бы здесь слово «всего лишь», сэр, но да – вы.  
– Представляешь, раньше никто ничего подобного не хотел, так что ты – первый. А тут вдруг я пытаюсь перевоплотиться в другого парня. Совсем как в той истории, где девица отрезает себе локоны, чтобы купить на них цепочку для карманных часов, а потом выясняется, что ее парень уже избавился от часов, чтобы купить ей гребни. Ничего себе поворот, да?  
– Могу предположить, сэр, что в нашем случае жертвы во имя любви были не равны.

Я все еще не мог до конца поверить, что мистер Вустер на самом деле со мной, в моих объятиях, что он отмахнулся от моих признаний в глупости и пренебрежении, словно это было чем-то несущественным. Более того, ранее я по недомыслию считал интеллект мистера Вустера недостаточным, чтобы всерьез рассматривать его в качестве спутника жизни, но никогда не допускал ни тени сомнений, достоин ли его сам. 

– Вы пожертвовали своей сущностью, этим безмерным сокровищем, чтобы потворствовать моим желаниям. Я же пожертвовал лишь своими заблуждениями и домыслами, чтобы в конечном итоге получить ваше сердце, – в последние слова я постарался вложить всю силу чувства, на которую был способен. – Навряд ли это можно считать равноценным обменом, сэр.

Я ожидал возражений – мистер Вустер обладал сострадательным сердцем, и его понятия о феодальной чести требовали вступиться за меня, – но вместо этого он нетерпеливо произнес:  
– Значит, пришла пора возместить все с процентами, разве нет?

Он опять поцеловал меня.  
– Право же, Дживс, – произнес он, не отрываясь от покусывания мочки моего уха, чем вознес мое сознание на совершенно иной уровень. – Если ты вздумаешь цитировать Спинозу, мне придется тебя стукнуть. Разговоры сейчас совершенно неуместны.

И я признал, что в этом он был абсолютно прав.

Я стремился доставить удовольствие и, по-видимому, преуспел в этом, поскольку по окончании мистер Вустер объявил, что все счета оплачены, и он не желает больше ничего слушать по этому поводу. 

– Тогда я рекомендовал бы вам в дальнейшем воздержаться от исполнений Шуберта, сэр.  
– Разве тебе не нравится Шуберт?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Я думал, у меня неплохо получается.  
– Верно, сэр, но ваше исполнение отчетливо напоминало рев умирающего льва.  
– Все эти любовные дела, оказывается, способствуют суровой критике, – в ошеломлении воскликнул мистер Вустер. – Ладно, Дживс, отныне только искрящееся веселье будет лететь из-под клавиш, словно брызги шампанского, если тебе так хочется, но я все равно голосую за то, чтобы оставить наши шекспировские вечера в неприкосновенности. Мне они чертовски понравились.  
– Я тоже буду очень рад этому, сэр.

Мистер Вустер принялся одеваться.  
– Поможешь с галстуком, старина?  
– Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Полагаю, мы можем подобрать ему соответствующую замену в вашем гардеробе.  
– Ты же сам мне его предложил!  
– Я старался немного расцветить ваши будни, сэр.  
– А теперь?  
– Я считаю, что теперь они достаточно расцвечены. И поскольку данный предмет гардероба утратил свои полезные свойства, нельзя отрицать, что он смотрится на вас как бельмо на глазу.  
– Значит, все возвращается на круги своя, – сказал мистер Вустер и с пораженческим вздохом вручил мне галстук, глядя тем самым трогательно-беззащитным взглядом, делавшим его похожим на милого щенка.  
– А если в будущем понадобится чем-то взбодрить мой дух?

Я поспешил продемонстрировать ему один из многих возможных способов действий в подобных ситуациях, после чего мистер Вустер, улыбаясь от уха до уха, провозгласил себя чем-то вроде tarte de pommes. 

– В общем, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, – сказал он и прибавил после задумчивой паузы: – Так Шекспир говорил, знаешь ли.

Я вновь поцеловал его, потому что в сложившихся обстоятельствах этому желанию совершенно невозможно было противиться. И в будущем подобные обстоятельства возникали с завидной регулярностью.


End file.
